Interrealm
|} Developed for the very universe where its namesake originated from and the titular/principal organization of the Prime Observable Universe. The Interdimensional Defensive Intelligence Agency otherwise known from all over as Interrealm is the largest quantum defensive agencies in the Thirteen Realms. Specializing in the protection and safeguarding of the worlds of the Prime Observable and the universes beyond. It was created back around 2003 starting off from what it used to be known as The Spydragon Guild with Merick Dragon and Lady Evelynn back in their halcyon days. Today, with Interrealm Evelynn Runeflame and Xendrian Maranmore make up the two main characters and a macrocosm of others that interconnect with the creative story lines of other authors and artists. Further development went on since 2003 starting off originally as a small time, ultra-secret organization only sworn by its creator nation: Solterra. Since then the original full name established for Interrealm was the Agency for Interdimensional Defense, Exploration and Intelligence (A.I.D.E.I.) before becoming the new name in 2011. . History The Leapfrog Project During the year 2501, German physicist Hans Rontegen discovered the means to travel beyond interstellar limits using the revitalized means of quantum tunneling. Which actually leads to the discovery of inter-dimensional travel to worlds and universes parallel to our own. After years of further research and development the Quantum launchpad platform also known as the Leapfrog Platform was created. The first object to be sent into another world where drones coming back with data from other Earths in those universes. Soon living plants where sent through to see the effects of the tunnels have on living tissue. Some manage to survive others were burned severely due to the heavy electromagnetic forces that permeate throughout the tunnels leading into those worlds. More years went into the research until finally the first animal subject a small cat named Lena became the first living being to pass into the next universe and back safely. The prospects of finally achieving travel to parallel worlds is possible. Including Rontegen himself who became the first human to travel to another world time and time again until an navigation error no longer made it possible for him to return. In his loss the nation has its gain. Proliferation With inter-dimensional travel on the rise, the Solterran government stepped in to conduct special conferences to know how to better use this technology. One of them was the first spacecraft to travel into other dimensions Great Gemini under the Global Space League which ventured out into the neighboring Great Wide Universe and finds the planet that will later become the first Solterran nationstate outside their universe. Along with exploration corporations, ventures and even tourists gained interest into this new trend. The proceeding technology was soon taken in and adapted by the Vela Organization which increased the efficiency and distance of the targeting systems. Including the development of Rontegen superlens created by former partner Micheal Vela to make traveling to other worlds in those dimensions possible. Chicago Disaster Realms and Planes Later in the years, two super-powered inter-dimensional beings breached through over the city of Chicago in a battle to the death with their fighting causing massive damage and killing millions leaving behind the single greatest disaster in the history of the technology. The World Congress needed a plan to prevent such a thing from happening again. For too long they have been asleep at the wheel in what the technology has also brought such as criminals to escape persecution, killing alternates and bringing in weapons that Solterran forces can't handle. That is where Senator Imani proposed the development of a new agency designed to protect, research and defend inter-dimensional travel in 2531. It took over ten years of trial and error and another ten, but on November 18, 2551, The Inter-dimensional Defensive Intelligence Agency is born otherwise known to the world later on as Interrealm. Divisions and Branches The divisions and branches of the Interdimensional Defensive Intelligence Agency are broken into two ares: Tiers and Special Branches. Each having their responsibilities and functions in order to keep the organization in check and stands as the official international source between major intelligence networks and security agencies. Main Tiers *'Civilian' - Their nature is equal to that of the police and national guard with a bulk of their work covers over 90% of emergencies that occur throughout the greater systems and the Thirteen realms. Non-military rookies start here if they want to further advance to the upper tiers. Composed of national guard-based armies, local law enforcement and lower-level agencies. **'Noted Operatives:' Xendrian Maranmore (Ultimate Blue), Ilandiel Citaeciel (Knightess) *'Military' - Pure military officials enter here. Prior to the Sexton Constitution and the original Sexton Treaty that proceeded it only Solterran military or native nationstate forces could enter. After the constitution, any nation can enter providing that the do so on the condition of allegiance and non-disclosure to both the agency and their representative planets. Military ranks stand above civilian unless operatives have hybrid ranks or counted their actions as illegal therefore higher civilian ranks can override. **'Noted Operatives:' Evelynn Runeflame (Lady Evelynn) *'Realmguards' - Powerful clandestine force designated for the best of the best. Mostly consisting of heavy-powered and superpowered, armed-to-the-teeth beings set for tasks and missions too powerful for civilian and military forces to handle. They are known best for being the ultimate last resort. **'Noted Operatives:' Taeleu Akani (Lady Goliath) Seriian Zarei (Sparta), Reinhardt Riaider Special Divisions *'Interrealm Internal Security (I.R.I.S.)' - Acts as the internal affairs for the checks and balances of all operatives to prevent them from going into illegal conduct. *'Mecha Corps' - Interrealm's full mechanized force consisting of various mecha pilots designated to take on specific missions. **'Noted Operatives:' Acelsia Phenn *'Diplomatic Corps' - Highly trained, neutral-ground specialists sent into to handle talks on the table with conflicting interests and securing major conferences. **'Noted Operatives:' Wolfskunk Taurin *'Section Zero' - Special operations intelligence branch. Running nearly independently and more over-standing over the other divisions and tiers. And so far the only branch to have official permanent license to kills as part of their trade. Brookmont (Pentagon Six) Located near the town of Brookmont, Maryland and miles close to the boarder of the District of Columbia. Pentagon Six is the most secure area on Earth. Home to the now three separated tiers of Interrealm but still consolidated and work as one. The main tower otherwise known as the Pentagon Tower stands at over 1,500 feet and the land covering over 510 acres of land. Under the base provisions of security under the Sexton Constitution, it stipulates that any "international" organization that is built in Terra (on earth) will be considered a neutral and free zone without allegiance to any nation. The Alliance's loss of power in its own creation as an aftermath of the Casid exodus agreed to this position under the condition that the nation holds representative power over its own operatives working within. Currently the land on Pentagon Six is officially secure international territory meaning while it's under no nation, it's impossible for any runaway criminal to claim sanctuary. Constructed back in July 9, 2614 and completed on March 18, 2621, Historians claim on that day the ultra-secretive days of the once Solterran-made agency finally came to an end and the now internationally recognized version began. Today the facility houses over 6.800 people compared to the 210,000 that are out on the field and located in respective branches on the worlds across the Thirteen Realms. Eastern Branch Eastern branch is the location for all of the scientific, research and development (RAND) buildings beneficial for the agency. *'1. Volden Science Building' - Independent RAND laboratory and multi-lateral think tank. *'2. Seken Building' - Weapons and logistics facilities. *'3. Junis Hall' - Ultra-high security biological research area. Study of new plants and animals, development of new biosweep technology definitions, panaceas and biological deterrence research. *'4. Virginia Library' - Large facility home to over 4.8 million physical texts and scrolls from all over the multiverse for research purposes, The Department of Mystic Affairs shares space as an auxiliary library to their Salem Archives. *'5. Memorial Hall' - Home to the star wall to memorialize all of the agents who fall in service to their respective nations but cannot be named. The hall of eternal flames and a small museum of Interrealm's history before and after the great casid exodus. *'6. Hortense Building' - Auxiliary research building and development area for new technologies. Western Branch Western branch located closest to the Pentagon Tower is the heavy security and training zone for operatives. Complete with weapons range and heavy gravity workout gym. This is also the place where it also houses the high security prison zone for criminals from every dimension before being sent off to the Leavenworth system or for their respective nations to pick them up. *'1. Freshman Quarters' - All new recruits will stay here during their six-month training period. *'2. Centran Training Facility' - Also known as the "Hyperspace Academy". This training area is suited for all tiers However Section Zero operatives have different locales to train. *'3. Secondary Study Hall/Gym '- Additional training sites plus gym containing a multitude of training equipment made for any operative. *'4. The Octagon Holding Building' - High-security prison site for criminals from all dimensions for crimes committed against the worlds of the Thirteen Realms. Also a holding facility to transfer prisoners to back to their governments. The facility however doesn't hold any super-powered criminals for they are held on the worlds of the Leavenworth System in the Prometheus Universe. *'5. Firing Range' - All heavy artillery, mystic based and brute force powers below 'earth-shattering' are tried for accuracy and practice. Category:Interrealm Universe